TaoRis My Lovely Panda
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Why… did I end up falling for you? No matter how much time has passed, I thought that you would always be here -TaoRis- KrisTao- *-* Comback


Author : _Lee Han Jae a.k.a Liu Han Yi _

Judul : My Lovely Panda (_WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?_ )

Cast :

Huang ZiTao

Wu Yi Tam Fan *LOL *-*

Xi Luhan

Dll

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : EXO Hanya milik EXOtics dan Han Jae *Loh?

Warning : BL Typo Dll Yang gak suka baca jangan dibaca okey? ;)

Note : Ini FF pertama aku TaoRis *-* Semoga seneng dibacanya ^_^

#NP Why Did I Fall In Love With You? DBSK

.

.

.

_Prensent My Lovely Panda_

_Don't Bash_

_Reading Now ._._

_._

_._

_._

_WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?_

_._

_._

_._

_Kris POV_

_Kenapa akhirnya saya jatuh cinta padamu?_

Tingkah mu yang kekanakan. Wajahmu yang polos. Membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Ahh aku ingat saat pertama kita bertemu. Wajah polosmu, bibir seksimu. Membuatku memikirkanmu. _Huang ZiTao_

_Flashback _

_Aku mengaduk kopi yang kupesan. Aishh dimana kau Suho. Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu. Ku ambil ponsel yang berada di tasku. Mwo? Lowbeat handphone gue lowbeat. -_-" Aishh. Kubayar makanan yang kupesan. Handphone ku ku taruh disampingku._

"_Ini terima kasih datang lagi yah" Yeoja itu tersenyum genit. Gue Wu Yi Fan yang Tamvan ini hanya tersenyum dingin. Datanglah (?) seorang Namja tampan berwajah seperti Panda. Ia sedang menelpon seseorang._

"_Ne~ Gege arraseo." Ia mematikan teleponnya. Dan tersenyum kearahku. Astaga Wu Yi Fan terkena virus Falling in Love (?). Kuambil Handphoneku yang berada disamping Namja itu. Aku menghela nafas. Mudah-mudahan kita bertemu lagi My Lovely panda._

_._

_._

_._

"_Go-odbye darling hey you oh my darling hey you jugeul mankeum sarang-hae"_

_Eh Handphone siapa itu? Kuraih tasku yang berada dibelakang mobilku. Ku lihat handphone itu. Ini kan Iphone 5 ku tapi kok nada deringnya gini? Pikirku. Ku lihat nama yang tertera dilayar. _

_Luhan Hyung Calling _

_MWO YA? _

_Ini Handphonenya Panda itu. Ku angkat telpon itu._

"_Yeoboseyo" _

"_Yak Huang Zi Tao"_

"_Mianhae Ini Kris. Handphonenya Pan eh maksudnya ZiTao ketukar."_

"_Ahh~ Anak itu ckckc yasudah kau bawa ponselnya di alamat **** "_

"_Ne~ Arraseo."_

_Dia memutuskan teleponnya. Ahh segera kujalankan Mobilku._

_._

_._

_._

_Tok Tok Tok_

"_Permisi" Ku ketuk pintu rumhanya. _

_CKELEK _

_Pintunya terbuka. Ternyata yang membukanya Namja panda itu. Ia memakai piyama Panda. Dengan sandal rumah yang berbentuk panda juga. Aigoo He is so cute._

"_Ahh gege silahkan masuk. Mian ponselnya tadi ketukar" Ia menunduk malu. Pipinya merona. Aigoo jangan salahkan kalau Wu Yi Fan memakan Panda ini sekarang juga._

"_Ne~ My Cutie Panda"_

_Flashback Off_

Dan disitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Panda cute ini.

Author POV

Tao sedang asyik memakan ice cream coklatnya di sebuah kedai. Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Krispatih *PLAKK Kris sedang asyik melihat Namjachingunya itu. Ice Creamnya belepotan dimana-mana dibibir namja panda tersebut. Kris tertawa pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke panda tersebut. Wajah Tao merona seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya.

CHUP~

Kris mencium bibir lembut itu. Melumatnya lembut merasakan ice cream coklat yang tao makan. Menjilat bibir tao. Kris membuka mata dan melihat ekspresi Tao. Tao memejamkan mata sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Kris terkekeh disela ciumannya itu. Kris melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Manis" Ujarnya pelan. Sambil mengusap kepala tao.

BLUSH~

"Huweee gege mesum" Tao memukul Kris dengan sendok yang ia pegang. Wajahnya merona seperti tomat merah.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao melanjutkan acara kencannya. Tao yang ingin boneka panda yang berada disalah satu toko boneka. Kris yang melihat ekspresi Tao yang dari tadi melihat boneka Panda itu terus langsung mempunyai ide.

"Tao Chagi~ Gege mau pipis dulu yah jangan kemana-mana eoh?" Kris pergi dari hadapan tao. Tao mengangguk manis dan duduk dibangku dekat taman. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ber-selca ria.

Kris yang melihat ekspresi Tao yang asyik berselca ria lalu masuk kedalam ke toko tersebut.

"Aku ambil boneka panda ini"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kris gege lama" Kesel Tao.

"Taraaa" Kris membawa Boneka panda yang ukurannya seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Huwaaa gomawo gege" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris. Dan mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Tao-ah"

Deg

Deg

"Saranghae~"

Tao langsung mengecup bibir Kris. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya kecupan biasa.

"Gomawo ge~ Nado~ Wo ai ni" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pundak gegenya.

.

.

.

Kris sudah berada didepan kelas Tao. Oh iya tao masih duduk dikelas 2sma. Sedangkan Kris sekarang sedang megurusi perusahaan appanya. Kris duduk di kantin sekolah Tao.

DEG

DEG

Tao sedang mengecup pipi Namja.

BRAKK

"Kris gege" Teriak Tao. Ternyata gegenya dari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut. Kris berlari meninggalkan sekolah tao. Menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kris gege dengarkan aku" Tao mengetuk kaca mobil Kris. Kris hanya membuang muka dan tersenyum sinis.

"Gege Tadi itu Sehun pacarnya Luhan gege. Dia itu berulang tahun jadi Tao mengecup pipinya hikss sebagai hadiah ulangtahun" Isak Tao. Kris yang masih berada didalam mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Mianhae" Sesal Kris sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Tao.

"Hiksss Hikss" Isak Tao. Kris memeluknya erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kris duduk dipangkuan Tao. Tao membelai wajah Namjachingunya itu. Kris bangun dan mengecup singkat bibir Namja tersebut.

"Saranghae~" Kris duduk dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Nado" Tao juga memeluk tubuh tinggi (?) itu.

doushite…

kimi wo suki ni natte shimatta n darou?

donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto

koko ni iru to omotteta no ni

demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

doushite…

kimi ni nani mo tsutaerare nakatta n darou?

mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi

afuredasu kotoba wakatteta no ni

(mou todokanai)

どうして・・・

君を好きになってしまったんだろう?

どんなに時が流れても君はずっと

ここにいると 思ってたのに

でも君が選んだのは違う道

どうして・・・

君に何も伝えられなかったんだろう?

毎日毎晩募ってく想い

溢れ出す言葉 解ってたのに

(もう届かない)

TBC / END?

Halahh HanJae is back

Hanjae Back back back *ala Sherlock

Annyeong Everbody '-'/

Hanjae Back dengan FF Gaje bin asem xD

Ahh HanJae lupa Jae Jae anaknya YUNJAE gak suka dipanggil AUTHOR tau baca kan A+T+O+R (?)

ARRASEO?

#CAPSLOCK JEBOL

Udah ahh Repiew please? .

_Makassar, 08.30 Am _

_6/7/2013_

_Lee Han Jae ( Luhan Jaejoong ) _


End file.
